


VERSATILE - or, a matter of perspective

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Febiven is in denial, Humor, M/M, Perkz is a horny little shit, Rekkles is mostly asleep, Remix, Snark, Texting, Unofficial Sequel, hints of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Luka pesters Fabian about Martin's infamous Snapchat.The authorized, unofficial "sequel" to Kandiszucker's fic 'zurückrudern.'





	VERSATILE - or, a matter of perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [zurückrudern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676051) by [Kandiszucker (whatwhy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwhy/pseuds/Kandiszucker). 



Fabian wakes up in the middle of the night. Martin is on the opposite side of the bed, curled away from him. On Martin’s nightstand, Fabian’s phone is blinking like mad.

Fabian grabs his phone and opens it, hoping the brightness doesn’t wake Martin. Luka appears to have sent him several texts over the last few hours.

**_Luka:_ ** _ fabi. _

**_Luka:_ ** _ yo, fabian _

**_Luka:_ ** _ did you SEE the shit martin just posted to his sc story?? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ ofc you did, you two are practically glued to each other _

**_Luka:_ ** _ is there something you wanna tell me, fabi? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ stop ignoring meeeeeee _

The last text was sent three hours ago. Fabian considers ignoring it until morning, but something compels him to reply right away.

_ Fabian: _ _ not ignoring you, i was sleeping like a normal person _

_ Fabian: _ _ and yea, i saw it _

As he’s about to drift back to sleep, his phone buzzes with a notification. Luka has replied.

**_Luka:_ ** _ was that desperate or what?? _

_ Fabian: _ _ you mean your last text? yea it was _

**_Luka:_ ** _ not that, asshole. martin’s sc caption _

**_Luka:_ ** _ he was practically begging for someone, guy or girl, to come fuck him right there and then _

**_Luka:_ ** _ bet there were plenty of volunteers _

Fabian rolls his eyes.

_ Fabian: _ _ why are you so focused on martin’s sc anyway _

**_Luka:_ ** _ how could i not be when he’s so obviously thirsty _

_ Fabian: _ _ what, do you wanna fuck him or something? _

Luka doesn’t reply. Fabian feels a twinge in his chest despite himself. Next to him, Martin snuffles in his sleep.

_ Fabian: _ _ cause he’s a decent lay _

Fabian’s phone immediately starts blowing up with notifications.

**_Luka:_ ** _ WHAT?! _

**_Luka:_ ** _ ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ YOU SLEPT WITH MARTIN???? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ WHEN????????????????? _

_ Fabian: _ _ you really wanna know? _

Fabian rolls over and takes a quick picture of Martin’s naked back, then sends it to Luka. It’s still dark, but tufts of Martin’s blond hair and back muscles are barely visible in the picture.

A few minutes later, Luka replies.

**_Luka:_ ** _ holy shit _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you were being serious _

**_Luka:_ ** _ wait...did you take that just now?? _

_ Fabian: _ _ yea _

**_Luka:_ ** _ so were you around when he took the sc?? _

_ Fabian: i was knuckle-deep in his ass at the time _

_ Fabian: so yeah _

**_Luka:_ ** _ holy shit _

_ Fabian: _ _ he kept claiming he was super straight _

_ Fabian: _ _ with my finger up his ass _

_ Fabian: _ _ can you believe that? _

Fabian isn’t sure why he’s telling this to Luka, but once he’s started he can’t stop.

**_Luka:_ ** _ damn _

_ Fabian: _ _ then he goes and sends that sc out to the world, basically coming out then going back into the closet _

_ Fabian: _ _ like _

_ Fabian: _ _ that’s weird right? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ huh _

**_Luka:_ ** _ sounds like martin has some issues to work out tbh _

**_Luka:_ ** _ or maybe he’s just that obsessed with his hair _

_ Fabian: _ _ somehow i doubt it _

_**Luka:** i mean _

**_Luka:_ ** _ it’s not like you’re out either _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you sent me pics of that girl you slept with a week ago _

The twinge in Fabian’s chest gets stronger.

_ Fabian: _ _ i’m _

_ Fabian: _ _ mostly into girls _

_ Fabian: _ _ but martin’s an easy lay, what can i say _

**_Luka:_ ** _ but you wouldnt send out a sc like that, right? _

_ Fabian: _ _ yeah _

_ Fabian: _ _ basically _

**_Luka:_ ** _ well _

**_Luka:_ ** _ idk _

**_Luka:_ ** _ martin is martin ig _

_ Fabian: _ _ yea _

**_Luka:_ ** _ well _

**_Luka:_ ** _ maybe this is kind of an awkward time to mention this _

**_Luka:_ ** _ but i’m into dudes too _

**_Luka:_ ** _ like _

**_Luka:_ ** _ almost exclusively _

Fabian stares at the last few lines for several minutes.

_ Fabian: _ _ so _

_ Fabian: _ _ you’re gay? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ maybe???? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ idk i’ve never _

**_Luka:_ ** _ done anything you know _

**_Luka:_ ** _ so i think _

**_Luka:_ ** _ when martin sent out that sc _

**_Luka:_ ** _ a part of me was kinda like _

**_Luka:_ ** _ wow _

**_Luka:_ ** _ there’s someone else out there _

**_Luka:_ ** _ who’s like me? _

_ Fabian: _ _ no one is quite like martin tbh _

**_Luka:_ ** _ haha tru _

**_Luka:_ ** _ but still _

**_Luka:_ ** _ i guess i’m more like you then ;P _

_ Fabian: _ _ i’m not gay though _

**_Luka:_ ** _ yeah, but you’re into martin _

Fabian blinks.

_ Fabian: _ _ i’m not into martin _

**_Luka:_ ** _ why are you whining to me about martin’s refusal to come out then _

_ Fabian: _ _ you were the one who bothered me about it first _

**_Luka:_ ** _ yeah cause im a thirsty bitch _

**_Luka:_ ** _ not to hear your relationship drama _

_ Fabian: _ _ so you’re into martin then? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ who wouldn’t be after seeing that pic _

**_Luka:_ ** _ anyway _

**_Luka:_ ** _ spill _

**_Luka:_ ** _ what was it like _

_ Fabian: _ _ if you want info on how to bang dudes just look up some gay porn _

**_Luka:_ ** _ fine _

**_Luka:_ ** _ then tell me about your giant crush on martin :D _

_ Fabian: _ _ martin’s dick is 14cm long _

**_Luka:_ ** _ THANK you _

**_Luka:_ ** _ wait, how do you know the exact length _

_ Fabian: _ _ we measured _

**_Luka:_ ** _ LOL _

**_Luka:_ ** _ so how big is yours then _

_ Fabian: _ _ 15cm _

Fabian can’t help but feel a little smug about that.

**_Luka:_ ** _ nice _

**_Luka:_ ** _ wait should i measure mine too _

**_Luka:_ ** _ is that a thing gay boys do _

_ Fabian: _ _ again, not gay _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you complain about martin yet you act just like him _

_ Fabian: _ _ no i don’t _

**_Luka:_ ** _ yeah you do _

_ Fabian: _ _ do not _

**_Luka:_ ** _ do so _

“Fabian?” Martin asks groggily, causing Fabian to nearly jump out of his skin. “Why’re you up?”

Fabian hastily shuts off his phone and places it back on the nightstand. “Just checking my texts. Going back to sleep now.”

“‘Kay.” Martin rolls over and is soon fast asleep again.

Fabian waits for Martin’s breathing to even out again before he picks up his phone. There’s several notifications waiting for him.

**_Luka:_ ** _ admit it, i’m right _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you like martin but won’t say it _

**_Luka:_ ** _ just like he likes taking it up in the ass but won’t say so _

_ Fabian: _ _ martin admits it plenty when im balls deep in him _

**_Luka:_ ** _ tell me more _

Fabian thumbs over to his videos. The one he took a few hours ago is still up, waiting to be rewatched. Or sent to someone else.

_ Fabian: _ _ i got something better _

_ Fabian: _ _ put on headphones for this _

He sends over the video.

**_Luka:_ ** _ holy _

**_Luka:_ ** _ fuck _

**_Luka:_ ** _ fuck that’s hot _

**_Luka:_ ** _ holy shit _

**_Luka:_ ** _ fabi you lucky guy _

_ Fabian: _ _ hell yea _

**_Luka:_ ** _ he let you film this?? _

_ Fabian: _ _ yup _

**_Luka:_ ** _ well fuck _

**_Luka:_ ** _ “versatile in terms of hairstyles” my ass _

**_Luka:_ ** _ or should it be _

**_Luka:_ ** _ his ass _

_ Fabian: _ _ lol _

**_Luka:_ ** _ tf does versatile even mean _

**_Luka:_ ** _ he looks like he was made to take dick _

_ Fabian: _ _ he likes to top too _

**_Luka:_ ** _ got any video of that by any chance? _

_ Fabian: _ _ you really are a thirsty bitch _

**_Luka:_ ** _ duh _

**_Luka:_ ** _ well? _

_ Fabian: _ _ no, i dont have video of him topping _

**_Luka:_ ** _ damn _

**_Luka:_ ** _ oh well, this’ll be enough to jerk off to tonight _

_ Fabian: _ _ dont tell me that _

**_Luka:_ ** _ fabi _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you just sent me a video of martin riding the shit out of you _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you don’t get to judge me for anything anymore _

_ Fabian: _ _ dont share it with anyone else _

**_Luka:_ ** _ yeah yeah _

**_Luka:_ ** _ im keeping this alllllll to myself ;)))))) _

_ Fabian: _ _ good _

**_Luka:_ ** _ god _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you and martin really are the exact same _

**_Luka:_ ** _ you deserve each other tbh _

_ Fabian: _ _ wtf does that mean?? _

**_Luka:_ ** _ just tell him you like him already _

**_Luka:_ ** _ or i’ll steal him from you _

**_Luka:_ ** _ or maybe steal you from him ;) _

Before Fabian can reply to that, Luka sends over a picture of himself, topless in front of a bathroom mirror. There’s an obvious tent in his pants.

**_Luka:_ ** _ feel free to use this any way you like :D _

_ Fabian: _ _ luka what the fuck _

**_Luka:_ ** _ goodnight, fabi~ _

**_Luka:_ ** _ sweet dreams~~ _

_ Fabian: _ _ luka _

_ Fabian: _ _ luka seriously _

Luka doesn’t reply. Fabian lies there and stews for several hours, until the sun begins to rise.


End file.
